srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwelling
In Sryth, as in the real world, a dwelling is a place to SAFEly rest your head, and store your stash. As of now, a player can own a maximum of 3 dwellings (4 for winners of the Festival of Blades). All dwellings allow you to store items. Before the gold cap you could also store gold in them. Small Dwelling You can purchase a small dwelling in Durnsig at a price of 50 gold. (35 gold if you use Diplomacy). This is the first dwelling you may own, and you should buy it as soon as you start your game. ;Features: *Store items (up to 100) - Item limit not implemented yet Trynd Keep After completing Stoneback Hill, will gift you quarters in Trynd Keep in Trithik. ;Features: * Store items (up to 50) - Item limit not implemented yet * Travel to Saarngard Isle (once you have started the adventure) * Explore the realms at random Festival of Blades prizes After the Festival of Blades, the top 8 ranks were awarded a special dwelling each. These dwellings can no longer be acquired, but Faradmyn's Special Residences offer most of the same features. ;Features: *Store items (limit varies from 200 to 300) *Quick travel to various locations around the kingdom *Sell items to a fence (at 75% of value, up to 3000 gold max) (was initially up to 7500) *Grind in a custom dungeon Special Residences AG members can buy a special residence from Faradmyn the estate merchant in Talinus at a cost of 125 AT and 2,000 gold. *''Historical Note:'' The price before 2/15/2014 was 64 AT and 15,000 gold. You can pick the location of this residence, as well as the class (Keep, Manor, Tower, etc.) There are no benefits of a particular class. These are by far the best residences in the game, but some of their advantages have multitude of adventuring prerequisites; in short, don't buy them at the start of your game, wait until you can benefit from the whole bundle. ;Tips to choosing your residence location The most convenient location for your Residence is in Southern Tysa. The reasoning is that every other region of the country (that has any MP/Grinding scenarios) has a quick travel destination (see below) from your residence. Since Southern Tysa doesn't have a quick travel destination but has an MP scenario, having a Residence there means that you only have to "walk next door" to get to the dragon and CHR. You may have other opinions on where to choose your residence, of course, depending on your playing (or roleplaying) style. For example, some players choose Eastern Tysa because of its isolation for their solitary characters. There are no mechanical benefits from any particular location. Features *Rename to suit your fancy (you can't change the class, though, so if you bought "XXX Manor", you can change the name to "MyCastle Manor", but not to "MyCastle Tower") *Store items (up to 750 unique items, duplicates are not counted) with a comfortable interface similar to the shops. ** Historical note: The item limit was first 250 unique items, later expanded to 500 items, and finally to 750 items. ** Since you can have as many units of the same item as you want, you can use your residence's storeroom to bypass the gold cap: Once you're at (or very close to) the gold cap, simply store here valuable items gained while grinding instead of selling them. Then, once you spend your gold below the cap, you can replenish it from selling them. *Quick travel all around the kingdom. *Access to unique adventures (You must complete AND Save your Game in your Residence before they're accessible, so you can't just "test" them) *Access to The Hidden Lair (unlocked by ) Upgrades Once you have completed Quest:Cleanup, you are allowed to upgrade your residence, to increase both functionality and grandeur. The functional upgrades are mainly for purposes of grinding for XP. There are a few loot options, but others (Axepath Cemetery or Tarn, for example) provide better loot. *After you renovate your residence (which takes 3 days and 40,000 gold), a list of specific upgrades become available. The GM adds to this list from time to time, so it may not be definitive. **Day 1 costs 10,000 gold and increases grandeur by 10 **Day 2 costs 10,000 gold and increases grandeur by 10 **Day 3 costs 20,000 gold and increases grandeur by 20 **''Note:'' You can spend 40,000 gold on 40 grandeur on or after day 4, but upgrades have a much better gold-to-grandeur ratio. *Each upgrade can be upgraded twice (3 levels) for increasing grandeur and (if applicable) functionality. *Grandeur is currently just for bragging rights. The upgrades cost 500 gold (or 1 AT or 10 Battle Markers) per point of grandeur, with upgrades varying from 1 to 32 points of grandeur per level. (So focus on the functional upgrades first.) *Upgrades can be interior or exterior, decorative or functional. You must SAVE after purchasing any upgrades before you can use any functional ones or go back in to purchase more. Currently there is a limit of 3 upgrades of any kind per day. All of these work on calendar days (9pm US Pacific Time), not 24 hour timers. Functional upgrades have a solid color title bar and link to a page describing their function. Adventures Category:Game Concepts Category:Items Category:Locations